enchantimalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Troopers
Description Acclaimed party planners Fanci and her two besties attempt to throw the best farewell party for their Wonderwood visitors, but nothing seems to go as planned. Summary The episode starts off as a recap of Bree's, Sage's and Patter's mishaps with the Book of Enchantments. They then agreed that the book should be buried, thus digging a hole in the ground for it and throwing the book in there. Later, Danessa comes over to find the Book of Enchantments by digging up holes so that she can put it in a place no one could be able to find it. Felicity, Merit and their two besties wave goodbye to their new friends. As they start walking away, Fanci blocks them, mentioning they can't leave just yet. That's when Ekaterina comes to the picture, explaining that a farewell party will be thrown for them, with Fanci, Swash and Kiba throwing it. She then complements Fanci's party-throwing skills, to which Fanci is very grateful for. It then cuts back to Danessa still digging into dirt trying to find where the Book of Enchantments is. The Grazy Grassland Enchantimals and Felicity and Merit go over to the location of the party; a water hole. Antic jumps into the water hole, discovering that there's not that much water in it. Merit then suggests that if there isn't enough water for a pool party, then they would have to start going back. However, Fanci stops once more, insisting that the party will still be thrown, only in a different location. The episode cuts to Bree just finishing making a pie, with Twist ready to taste-test it. While Twist eats the pie, Danessa tells Bree that she and Sprint weren't able to find the book, to which Bree replies that she and Twist will check to see if the book is still in it's buried hole. Bree and Danessa then check to see where the book went with Bree saying that the book might really be gone. She then suggests that it must be a game of hide and seek, so her, Danessa and the others try to find it like it is one. Fanci is making a cake with many fruits and bananas. She stirs the mixture but accidentally throws a bit to one of her flamingo besties. The flamingo brings a mixture of salt over, not realizing that it's not the right bag, which is supposed to be a bag of flour with a cupcake on it. The cake is done baking with Fanci grabbing a little piece of it to make sure it tastes right. She then spits it out and notes that it is very salty. Ekaterina comes over and asks them what they are going to do now, to which Fanci says that when the world gives you lemons, make lemon meringue ice sculptures out of them. After a while, the Enchantimals back in Wonderwood Village gave up trying to find the book, but stated they did have fun trying. Fanci is around organizing the party, with the characters setting up the decorations and blowing up balloons. She tells Swash and Kiba where to put the party banner while Antic blows up balloons which Flick keeps accidentally popping. Fanci then tells Flick that there are a flowers near her that are needed to decorate the tables. However, Fanci tells them they can't use those flowers to which Felicity asks why, only for the flowers to blow up in thousands of petals. Merit is then seen talking to a flamingo telling her stories of when she was young, only for Compass to pick up the flamingo, realizing that it's just a pool floaty. Felicity comes over asking her how Fanci is going to handle all of the chaos. Back in Wonderwood Village, Danessa grievingly say that the Book of Enchantments must really be gone, but wondering where and how it disappeared. Sage then reveals that she had it all along, but she also made it herself, also revealing that it is not the real Book of Enchantments. She stated that the whole prank was just more than that, and that she created it to distract everyone from getting sad that Felicity, Flick, Merit and Compass are gone. The others then complement the idea as a genius prank, with Patter stating that they weren't sad at all. Cutting back to the Grazy Grasslands, Fanci asks Merit and Felicity how the party looks, which doesn't look so great. Fanci explains to them that even though there is limp streamers, little water, and salty cake (among a few other things), the party will not be ruined. Felicity questions that statement, but Ekaterina reassures her that it will be a great party, saying that haywire is fun when Fanci does it. Fanci then points out all of the things they could do, with the tangled streamers, popped balloons, and Zoomy Petunis. And with the salty cake, they make great pretzels. She then restates that a party will be whatever you make it out to be, and then they start dancing. After the party is over, Merit states how glad she is to come visit her homeland, with them starting to walk until Merit realizes she forgot something. In Wonderwood Village, Twist goes on top of the gazebo, trying to spot where Merit, Compass Felicity and Flick are, to which then they are seen. After greeting the four back, they are asked how their stay was, to which Merit replays saying it was fantastic, along with meeting other Enchantimals. Compass then brings the flamingo pool floaty over to them, with Merit explaining that it is a good listener. Twist then jumps on the pool floaty, and the episode ends. Characters Notes Milestones * Fanci Flamingo, Swash, Kiba, Ekaterina Elephant, and Antic make their cartoon debuts. Other * The Grazy Grasslands story arc has come to a conclusion. Category:Tales From Everwilde Season 1